


If Only Wishing Made It So

by legendaryroar



Series: James and Keith Week 2018 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Pining Keith (Voltron), Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: James visits Keith often in his shack in the desert, but no matter how often they are together, Keith's mind remains elsewhere.





	If Only Wishing Made It So

**Author's Note:**

> For James and Keith Week Day 6 - **Pining / Unrequited** / ~~Mutual~~.

James wishes he could be satisfied with this. With knowing Keith this way. Knowing where to touch, where to hold, where to kiss. Knowing how he sounds, how he looks. How he can’t hold back sounds of pleasure even when he’s biting his lip so hard.

He wishes that the walls weren’t covered in articles about the Kerberos mission. Interspaced with strange diagrams and conspiracy theories. Keith’s shack is so small, but it’s so full of Shirogane that it’s stifling. It wraps around him until it’s like a cloak covering him as he covers Keith.

James wishes that they’d started this earlier. That he hadn’t been so abrasive, hadn’t let Keith get under his skin. That Keith could have felt less alone the day they all learned Shirogane’s fate. That Keith might have stayed for him. Might want _him_.

He wishes, in the dark of that shack, shivering as Keith’s fingernails scratch his back, that he could _be_ Shirogane. Or whatever Shirogane is to Keith. That Keith would open his eyes and look at him and see him and want him. Say his name and pull _him_ closer.

James wishes he was deaf. He wishes that the sound of Shirogane’s name falling from Keith’s lips is enough to make him stay away.

He wishes that dissatisfaction was enough to keep him away, but it isn’t. Every free day he has, he’s here, pulling up to the shack and stepping inside. Stepping into Keith’s pining for a dead man. He steps into Keith’s pain and it pulls him down as Keith pulls him down.

James wishes it didn’t hurt, the day Shirogane returns and he’s too late. He pulls up but the shack is empty. There’s no one there. The strange ship is gone and he knows Keith is on it. With Shirogane.

He wishes he could feel peace for Keith. Wishes he could stop returning to the shack and missing him. Filling the room with his pining for a man long gone.

James wishes Keith would come back, but there’s no point. Keith’s with Shirogane now and he wishes, as he has for so long, that he could be Shirogane, just for a day. Just for an hour. Just to be what Keith wants. Just to see how it feels.

James wishes, in the dark loneliness of that shack, that Keith never comes back.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I wanted to do pure Jeith for the whole week but I've just not been able to get another fic done for Day 6, so I had to use this one I wrote ages ago with angsty background pining Sheith =(
> 
> Maybe Keith will get over that infatuation and when he gets back they might be able to fix things, who knows!
> 
> You can find me at [legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr


End file.
